Sonrisas y Lágrimas
by anira22
Summary: HBP spoilers! Harry Ron y Hermione pasan unos días en Privet drive, Harry tendrá una cita muggle con una chica. Un pequeño premio antes de la guerra. Es un HG de principio a fin
1. Chapter 1

Ni Harry Potter, ni ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling.

**HOLA! A ver, en cuanto a mi fic "Una hora muy feliz, pero muy corta", sí, ese es el final, pues si lo hiciera más gráfico sería demasiado erótico, y lo quería así, adulto pero sin un lenguaje explícito. De todas formas me lo pensaré. Aunque estoy pensando en hacer otros fics alternativos, donde haya más… acción. Entre ellos este. Gracias por los reviews de todas mis historias!**

Tía Petunia estaba encantada. Hacía unos segundos habían llamado a la puerta con los nudillos y ella había pensado que debía de ser algún conocido, pero no era así, no por ahora, pero pensó con entusiasmo que pronto les sería familiar.

Petunia no podría haber elegido mejor, la novia de su Dudders era sin duda, maravillosa; era la primera vez que la veía, pero era evidente que la niña le gustaba. Su Dudley no podría tener mejor gusto. La niñita empezó a hablar y tía Petunia se espantó al darse cuenta de que se había quedado ahí parada en el umbral examinando a su pronto nuera.

-Perdone, ¿es esta la casa de los Dursley?

Tía petunia sonrió abiertamente, apartándose del umbral y haciendo un gesto de invitación con la mano.

-Sí, preciosa. Pasa por aquí, en seguida llamo a tu novio.

Tía Petunia la llevó hasta la sala de estar donde le ofreció una limonada. Y después de dejarla allí subió por las escaleras para llamar a Dudley que estaba jugando con su nueva consola, llamó a la puerta y abrió. Dudley estaba sentado leyendo un cómic de héroes, o eso parecía por fuera, se le veía agitado, y Tía Petunia pensó que debía ser por los nervios de presentar a su novia a la familia.

-Peoncita, tu novia está aquí.

-Mi… ¿Mi novia?

-Te está esperando en el salón, ricura.

Harry no podía creerlo, ¿Dudley tenía novia? Imposible.

Había oído llamar a la puerta y desde la muerte de Dumbledore cualquier cosa que pasara en casa de los Dursley les ponía en alerta a él, Ron y Hermione que llevaban ya nueve días con él en aquel infierno de Privet Drive, _la última vez, _pensó. Pronto pasaría su cumpleaños y unos días después marcharían a la Madriguera para asistir a la boda de Bill y Fleur.

-Voy abajo. Quiero ver a la novia de mi primo, y ver la cara que pone mi tía Petunia, seguro que es un monstruo si sale con mi primo.

-Harry, no te metas en líos. Gracias que tus tíos nos han dejado a Ron y a mí quedarnos contigo.

-Bah! Esto no me lo pierdo.

Harry bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, Dudley seguía en su habitación, seguramente intentado arreglar lo imposible.

Cuando entró en el salón vio a su Tía Petunia que estaba sentada ceremoniosamente en uno de los sofás, se giró hacia él, y le dijo que se largara inmediatamente, pero Harry no se movió de donde estaba. En el umbral de la cristalera que daba al jardín se veía una silueta remarcada por el sol, y para sorpresa de Harry ni estaba gorda, ni tenía joroba, ni iba vestida con ropa de cuero y cadenillas por todas partes; no, seguro que cuando se diera la vuelta verían una cara de lo más grotesca, sólo una gárgola se fijaría en su primo Dudley.

-Lo siento dulzura, este es mi sobrino- Tía Petunia le hablaba a la chica- Como verás, Harry, Dudley tiene una novia encantadora, aunque era de esperar siendo mi niño tan gallardo y guapo.

Harry ahogó una risa, y un cuerno guapo y gallardo, una foca con cara de cerdo era su primo.

Harry oyó un suspiro de sorpresa detrás, y se giró para ver a Dudley que miraba fijamente a la otra parte de la sala donde estaba, en pie, su novia.

Harry se giró para irse por donde había venido, no era divertido si su primo tenía una novia medianamente guapa.

-¿Dó… Dónde vas?

Harry conocía esa voz, se giró, ahora veía a la chica, y en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre ella todo el aire abandonó su pecho.

Ginny tenía las manos sobre el regazo, y le miraba fijamente, estaba guapísima, Harry entendía por qué Tía Petunia estaba tan encantada, Ginny llevaba un vestido verde pálido muy pasado de moda para lo que las chicas muggles llevaban hoy en día, muy recatado y vaporoso y Harry pensó que Ginny parecía haber salido de un musical clásico de Hollywood tipo Sonrisas y Lágrimas. Era la inocencia personificada; Harry recordó momentos íntimos con ella en los que no habían sido nada inocentes, y sintió la sangre caliente pulsando contra sus sienes.

-Hola-Hizo una pausa como pensando en qué decir- Estás muy guapa.

Tía Petunia miraba a un lado y al otro, tenía la boca en un rictus muy firme y se apretaba el delantal de manera que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos.

-¿Qu… qué significa esto?

Harry miró a su tía y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo con Ginny, al dejar de mirarla sintió que el cerebro le funcionaba de nuevo y sonrió maliciosamente, evidentemente, tía Petunia no podía concebir (al igual que no concebía que los padres de Hermione fuesen dentistas) que hubiera brujas como Ginny en el mundo, guapas, con estilo, y dulces.

-Vaya Tía Petunia, nunca pensé que te alegrarías de que Dudley tuviera una novia bruja.

Dudley dio una especie de chillido ahogado por detrás de Harry y Harry sintió un placer repentino.

Ginny reía ahora como solo ella lo hacía.

-A lo mejor se pensaban que todas éramos como esas que he visto en Estudios Muggles con verrugas en la nariz y dientes podridos. Yo no tengo verrugas, y mis dientes están bien, ¿veis?- Ginny enseñó los dientes a la tía Petunia como si fuese un caballo y Harry sintió ganas de cruzar el salón de una zancada y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento- Hola, Harry.

-Hola, Ginny.

-Pe…. Pero, es la novia de Dudders- Tía Petunia parecía estar en shock.

-¿Eres la novia de mi primo, Ginny? No pensé que fuera tu tipo- Harry respiró muy hondo y dio unos pasos hacia ella- Estás muy guapa.

-Ya me lo has dicho- Ginny sonreía tímidamente

-¿Qué, ¿qué estas muy guapa? Lo estás.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera impedirlo Ginny se había lanzado a sus brazos y lo abrazaba con todo el alma, haciéndole cosquillas con el pelo y volviéndole loco con su aroma.

Ginny se despegó de él y se giró hacia Tía Petunia.

-Siento la confusión, señora. Ha sido muy amable conmigo.-y sin decir más Ginny se agachó y le dio dos besos a Tía Petunia en las huesudas mejillas, Tía Petunia ahora abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-¿He hecho algo mal, Harry?- Ginny parecía preocupada, y Harry negó con la cabeza, se dio cuenta que sostenía la mano de Ginny en la suya, sin saber muy bien como la había cogido. Ginny se acercó a su oreja y susurró- Me habías dicho que era horrible, ha sido simpática.

-Eso es porque no sabía quien eras. Tía Petunia, Dudley, esta es Ginny Weasley, es la hermana de Ron.

Ginny se recogió un poco la falda e hizo una ligera reverencia, ahora sí parecía sacada de un musical clásico. Harry miró a su tía, que ahora estaba de pie con la barbilla levantada y la mandíbula tan apretada que le remarcaban los huesos como a un caballo mal alimentado. Hizo un gesto apenas apreciable con la cabeza, y se agachó a recoger el vaso de limonada del que había bebido Ginny, cogiéndolo, como si corriera el riesgo de contagiarse del ébola al tocarlo, y desapareció en el fregadero.

Dudley por el contrario, miraba a Ginny y luego a Harry de manera extraña, y para sorpresa de Harry, cuando Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa de cortesía, su primo Dudley se puso colorado hasta las cejas. Valiente traidor, pensó Harry, una chica bonita siempre era una chica bonita, con o sin poderes mágicos.

-¿Eres su novia?- era la primera vez que oía a Dudley hablar desde que habían llegado hacía nueve días, sonaba curioso e incrédulo a la vez, como si la idea de que Harry tuviese novia, fuera o no fuera bruja fuese imposible, y mucho menos guapa.

-No,- era Ginny la que había hablado-somos amigos.

Harry se sintió de repente como aquella vez que bajó en picado para coger el huevo del dragón, una extraña sensación de vértigo hizo presa de su estómago. Ginny hablaba sin resentimiento, sin emoción alguna, como sino le importase en absoluto el que ya no estuvieran juntos.

-¿Para qué has venido?-Harry nunca había visto a Dudley tan interesado en ningún brujo.

-Harry y Hermione son mis amigos, y Ron es mi hermano, tenía ganas de verlos. Además,- Ginny caminó hasta una bolsa de cartón que había en el sofá y regresó junto a ellos- os he traído las túnicas y el vestido de Hermione, tenéis que probároslos antes de la boda.

-¿Vas a casarte?- Harry quiso darle una colleja a Dudley por imbécil y por impertinente.

Ginny sonrió a Dudley y luego miró a Harry como cuestionando todas las cosas malas que había oído sobre su primo. Y Harry notó como el monstruo de su pecho despertaba de nuevo, Dudley no era rival para Harry, eso el monstruo lo sabía, pero si su primo Dudley había sucumbido a los encantos de Ginny, a saber cuántos chicos más, con menos defensas y prejuicios que Dudley caerían fulminados por el encanto de su ex novia, y al pensar esto, una mueca de asco apareció en la cara de Harry. Harry había acabado la relación para protegerla, pero eso no significaba que ella no siguiera siendo suya, nada de eso, Harry vencería a Voldemort y luego volvería con ella. Y hasta entonces, ella no tendría más remedio que esperarle, sola. Asunto zanjado.

-Sí- Dudley parecía abatido y Harry giró tan rápidamente el cuello para dejar de mirar a su primo y mirar a Ginny que le dio un tirón que lo dejó sin respiración- algún día me casaré. Pero aún no; no el que se casa ahora es mi hermano mayor.

-¿U… Uno de los gemelos? -Dudley parecía asustado y Harry se tomó una nota metal para recodárselo a los gemelos que sin lugar a dudas, lo encontrarían divertidísimo.

-No, otro, creo que no lo conoces. Además, ¿quién iba a aguantar a los gemelos? Te lo digo yo que he crecido con ellos.

-Ya.

Y sonrió. Dudley sonrió ligeramente y le dedicó a Ginny el mejor de los halagos que un cerdo de raza humana como su primo pudiera dedicarle a una bruja.

-No pareces uno de ellos. Pareces normal.

-Gr… gracias, creo.

Harry quiso en ese momento golpearse la frente, esto; esto no podía estar pasando. Era imposible que de todas las chicas del mundo, su primo fuera a ir a fijarse en una bruja, una que, casualmente, era su nov… su ex novia.

-Dudley, Ginny tiene cosas que hacer, no ha venido para verte a ti.

-Tampoco ha venido para verte a ti.

-Adiós, Dudley. Ha sido un placer.

Y sin más Ginny cogió de la mano a Harry y lo arrastró hasta el pie de las escaleras.

Continuará…Conversaciones perdidas del final de curso, dudas de futuro y un tiempo juntos de H/G antes de la boda.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por los reviews a todos.

Harry se colocó detrás de Ginny y con un gesto de la mano la instó a subir las escaleras, le llegaba el perfume a flores de ella claramente y el movimiento de su pelo y sus caderas al subir las escaleras hacían que se volviera loco. Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio y llamó la puerta con los nudillos sin dejar de comerse a Ginny con la mirada.

-Pasa.

Harry abrió la puerta sonriente-Mirad a quien os traigo.- Y dejó pasar a una Ginny que sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre su hermano.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí, ¿Ha pasado algo malo?- Ron la abrazaba fuertemente con cara asustada mientras le acariciaba el pelo, y Harry aunque sabía que era estúpido, sintió celos. Ginny se apartó de su hermano y se lanzó hacia Hermione, chicas que eran, se pusieron a llorar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a veros y a traeros vuestras túnicas y el vestido para la boda de Bill y Fleur. Sacó las túnicas y les lanzó una a Ron y otra a Harry, quienes tuvieron que cambiarlas porque Ginny se las había lanzado intercambiadas- Espero que te guste tu vestido Hermione, de todas formas se puede cambiar, ¿por qué no te has comprado un vestido en una tienda muggle?

-Porque no tengo tiempo. ¿Te lo has probado, Ginny?

-Sí, creo que te estará bien, yo tengo un poco más de pecho que tú, pero la tela da de sí. Pruébatelo.

-Vamos al cuarto de baño- Hermione cogió a Ginny de la mano y la arrastró fuera del cuarto mientras Harry la seguía con la mirada y Ron escudriñaba su túnica en busca de algo que criticar.

Harry cerró la puerta y se probó su túnica, era negra completamente con algunos detalles en azul, oía a las chicas reírse en el baño. No podía creer que Ginny estuviera allí, en casa de los Dursley. Harry se preguntó si ella seguiría sintiendo lo mismo, ¿Y si ella ya no sentía lo mismo y lo había olvidado? Harry no creía poder superarlo. Las chicas ya llevaban veinte minutos en el baño, y Harry se preguntó que estarían haciendo, porque habían dejado de reír. Como si Ron hubiese leído sus pensamientos, le contestó.

-Ya vendrán, estarán hablando de sus cosas-Harry se quedó en silencio- Están hablando de ti, y puede que de mí también.

-¿Tú crees?

-Pues claro.

Al cabo de una media hora, Hermione y Ginny volvieron al dormitorio. Ron miró a su hermana y sonrió.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día, Ginny?

-Si a Harry no le importa…

Harry levantó la cabeza y la miró como diciendo que le importaba y mucho.

-Claro que me importa, quiero que te quedes. Si por mí fuera….- pero Harry no continuó, Ron y Hermione los miraban con lástima mientras ellos dos miraban en direcciones opuestas.

-Dame dos galeones y un knut, Harry.-Era Hermione, se había puesto muy seria.

-¿Qué?

-Que me des dos galeones y un knut.

-¿Para qué?

-Tú dámelos. ¿Quieres?

Harry hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó dos galeones y un sickle y se los dio a Hermione. Hermione se los guardó en un monedero de piel y fue hasta su baúl de donde sacó un estuchito de tela como los que los niños muggles usan para guardar los lápices del colegio y sacó unos billetes. Apartó a Harry hasta la ventana donde les dieron la espalda a Ron y Ginny y entregó a Harry los billetes.

-Veinticinco libras, Harry. Más que suficiente.

Harry se quedó mirando el dinero sin saber muy bien por qué demonios Hermione le había cambiado dinero mágico por muggle, además, ¿Más que suficiente para qué?

Como si Hermione también le leyera la mente habló.

-Una cita. La última antes de…

Llévala al cine, como si fuerais una pareja de muggles normal.

-No puedo llevarla al cine. Ya no somos novios.

-Será una cita inocente, cuando se va al cine siempre lo es. Además Ginny no ha ido nunca al cine y sé que le gustará.

-Yo…. Hermione…

-Os lo merecéis Harry.

-Vale. ¿Y qué la llevo a ver?

-Pues una romántica idiota, ¿O es que quieres ver una de guerra con Ginny?

-No, no claro.

-Titanic o Romeo y Julieta si fuera yo.

-¿No hay nada más alegre?

-¿De qué habláis?- Ginny los miraba con suspicacia.

-De cine. Harry quiere llevarte al cine

Harry observó como a Ginny se le iluminó la mirada, sonrió y junto las manos delante del pecho.

-Yo sé lo que es eso, lo vimos en estudios muggles. ¿De verdad vas a llevarme?

Donde realmente Harry quería llevarla era a un rincón oscuro donde pudiera besarla hasta desmayarse, y de repente pensó, que los cines normalmente, estaban bastante oscuros.

-Dudo entre dos películas- Harry se giró, echó a andar hacia la puerta por donde desapareció, bajó las escaleras y subió de nuevo a los pocos segundos, periódico en mano. Lo desplegó delante de Ginny y le indicó la cartelera, mientras ella miraba Harry aprovechó para cercarse a ella, puede que fuera patético, pero llevaba días sin verla y el contacto de sus caderas contra las de Ginny parecían la mejor de las sensaciones en días.

-Yo estudié la historia de Romeo y Julieta en clase, la escribió un inglés. Es muy bonita y triste.

-Entonces Titanic. Es un poco larga, pero es la que todos los muggles están yendo a ver este año. Esto…. Hermione….

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Harry?

-Yo tampoco he ido nunca al cine. Quiero decir, en el colegio teníamos una sala de proyección y veíamos películas y esas cosas pero no he ido nunca… ummmm… a ver una película.

Hermione lo miraba de en hito en hito, se le empañaron los ojos en lágrimas (y Harry tragó penosamente)

-Sólo tienes que acercarte a la taquilla, ¿sabes lo que es una taquilla? (Harry asintió vigorosamente como diciendo que no era estúpido) y le pides a la chica que te dé dos entradas para la película a la hora que quieras.

-Vale. ¿Vamos, Ginny?

Ginny les dijo adiós con la mano a Hermione y a su hermano y salió detrás de Harry.

Harry se sentía incómodo, Ginny iba mirando para todos lados visiblemente interesada en los muggles, él sin embargo, sólo la miraba a ella. Ya estaban en la parada del autobús en frente del parque donde estaban fumando y viendo revistas guarras Dudley y sus amigos.

Ginny le sonrió, ella también parecía estar nerviosa…

-Te he echado de menos.

Harry reaccionó como si le hubiesen pegado una descarga eléctrica.

-Y yo a ti. No sabes cuanto- Harry se acercó un poco más a ella. Iba a besarla, aquí y ahora, sin importarle quien lo veía, le daba igual, estaba preciosa, bajó la cabeza ligeramente….

-Viene un autobús

Harry soltó una maldición pero a la vez se sintió aliviado pues por un momento Ginny lo había dejado completamente hechizado, y sin la interrupción de ella, sin lugar a dudas, habría acabado besándola.

Subieron al autobús, durante todo el trayecto Harry fue explicándole a Ginny (en voz muy baja) todo lo referente a los muggles, Harry pensó que, quizás fuera por influencia de su padre, pero Ginny parecía muy interesada en muggles.

La taquillera no fue un problema, Harry supo arreglárselas bastante bien, y hasta se atrevió a pedirle (lo había visto en las películas) un par de asientos en alguna esquina oscura, la taquillera lo había mirado con aburrimiento, pero cuando pasaron a la sala y Harry y Ginny fueron guiados hasta sus asientos, comprobó que no le había fallado, estaban en un rincón bastante apartado y oscuro. Puede que aquí incluso pudiera sostenerle la mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Al final del todo, en la parte más alta y más oscura, Harry se sintió cómodo, lejos de miradas indiscretas, los mortífagos no le preocupaba, ninguno es su sano juicio lo buscaría en un cine.

-Gracias por traerme, Harry.

-Sí, vaya una cita para una bruja-Harry deseó poder llevarla a sitios normales para magos, donde de verdad se divirtieran, donde no tuviera que esconderse.

-Es más de lo que esperaba.

-¿Y qué esperabas?

-No se.

-Sí, lo sabes. Dímelo.

-Esperaba que me trataras como a una desconocida-Harry quiso interrumpirla pero ella aún no había acabado, y prefirió cerrar la boca- Cuando has entrado en el comedor de tus tíos y te has dado la vuelta pensaba que no querías verme.

-Pensaba que eras la novia de mi primo, solo he bajado para burlarme, pero cuando te he visto…

-¿No pensarías que salgo con tu primo?

Harry soltó una carcajada auténtica, como hacía tiempo que no reía.

-No, pero es que no te veía la cara, cuando he visto que no eras un troll me he decepcionado, pero te he reconocido nada más hablar.

-¿Tengo pinta de troll?-Dijo Ginny con una ceja levantada.

Harry sonrió, conocía ese gesto.

-Si la tienes, eres el troll más maravilloso de la tierra.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos como dos tontos, Harry sintió su pulso acelerarse de forma deliciosa cuando vio acercarse la cara de Ginny hacia la suya, tres centímetros, dos centímetros, ya sentía el calor de sus labios… nada, aire.

Habían encendido la pantalla y el sonido atronador de la música de la productora sonaba ahora por todas partes. Harry vio a Ginny girarse hacia la pantalla, y aunque estaba oscuro porque acababan de apagar las luces, podía ver la sensación de sorpresa de Ginny. Evidentemente, no esperaba esto por parte de los muggles.

Harry seguía mirando a Ginny mientras ésta cambiada de expresión según lo que viera en la película, enfado, miedo, indignación (y esta le encantaba a Harry porque ella entrecerraba los ojos y arrugaba la naricita) o una expresión soñadora a la que Harry pronto le cogió manía cuando descubrió que ella la adoptaba cada vez que salía el rubio en pantalla.

Tampoco era para tanto.

Harry no sabía muy bien de lo que iba la peli pero pensó que no se necesitaba tanto tiempo para hundir un maldito barco y así olvidarse del tipo ese, el cual arrancaba suspiros de pasión de Ginny a cada momento, Harry miró a su alrededor, no era un cine muy grande y había poca gente porque normalmente preferían ir a otras horas al cine, y porque además era un día normal, pero pudo ver a otras parejitas y comprobó con resignación que el resto de chicos de la sala que llevaban una acompañante, estaban tan indignados con el tipo rubio como él._ "¡Pero que cursilada de película! debería de haber entrado a ver Romeo y Julieta, por lo menos se mueren", _Harry no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Tenía que conseguir que Ginny orientara su atención hacia otro lado, o sea, hacia él.

Encendieron las luces de la sala, Ginny le miró sin comprender, y Harry le dijo que como era tan larga (omitió decir que a él le parecía un bodrio insufrible y un tostón) hacían un pequeño descanso.

-Tengo que ir al servicio Harry, ¿hay servicios?

Harry le sonrió- Claro, vamos, te acompaño, yo también quiero ir.

Harry salió del baño unos segundos después de haber entrado, Ginny debía de estar todavía dentro. Harry espero un rato, pero cuando el rato empezó a convertirse en minutos, empezó a preocuparse. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Y si un mortífago había entrado camuflado y… no quiso pensarlo… sus pensamientos se vieron refrescados por un grito de exasperación, otro de los muchos chicos que estaban a las puertas del baño de las chicas había maldecido en alto a las mujeres, por ser tan lentas. Ginny salió a los pocos segundos, le sonrió y empezaron a volver hacia la sala.

-Voy a comprar agua.

Harry compró dos botellas de agua y un par de chocolatinas por si tenían hambre.

-Es muy bonita la película, Harry, lo estoy pasando muy bien.

-Me alegro.

-Además ellos hacen tan buena pareja, ella es preciosa y él tan guapo.

-A mí no me parece tan guapo.

-Pero tú eres un chico al que le gustan las chicas, seguro que ella sí que te parece preciosa.

La chica protagonista no era preciosa, estaba como un queso, pero no iba a decírselo a Ginny.

Se sentaron en sus butacas, Harry estaba silencioso intentando aceptar la idea de que tendría que soportar otra hora y media de litros y litros de agua marina congelada.

Lo que quería realmente era enrollarse con ella ahora, no había tanta gente en el cine, seguro que podían pegarse el lote sin que nadie se diera cuenta. ¿Cuál era el problema de Ginny? Antes le había dicho que lo echaba de menos, y ahora, sólo tenía ojos para el rubio imbécil de la película, Harry sabía que el barco se hundía al final y que era una catástrofe, con un poco de suerte se ahogaría pronto y ¡bye bye rubio!

Mmmmm, vaya, algo de acción por fin, el chico rubio al parecer era pintor, y había decidido pintar a la chica protagonista totalmente desnuda solo con un collar. La escena era muy… Emocionante. Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo que por primera vez, Ginny no miraba a la pantalla, lo miraba a él. Harry quiso golpearse la cabeza, mirarle las tetas a otra mujer, aunque fuera en una película, delante de su novia era una estupidez.

Se giró rápidamente hacia ella que lo miraba con una expresión interrogante en la cara.

-Mmmm, ¿bonito collar eh?

Harry se sintió el hombre más idiota del mundo, Ginny se giró otra vez hacia la pantalla sin hacerle el menor caso, la chica había vuelto a vestirse, y él, Harry, la había cagado.

Ginny estaba apoyada en la otra parte de la butaca, a una distancia considerable de Harry, ahora los protagonistas estaban dentro de un coche donde se lo estaban pasando muy bien, mucho mejor que Harry a decir verdad.

¡Claro!. Tenía una idea, lo había visto cientos de veces en otras películas, sólo tenía que fingir bostezar… subía el brazo así…. Y se lo pasaba a Ginny por detrás de la cabeza; ahora, solo había que bajarlo hasta abrazarla por los hombros disimuladamente…

Aquello no funcionaba, definitivamente el barco se iba a pique, en todos los sentidos; si el Titanic se estaba hundiendo en el profundo océano atlántico, él estaba hundiéndose en las frías aguas de su propia inseguridad. Se decía así mismo que era estúpido sentirse inseguro, al fin y al cabo, hacía un par de semanas él había tenido su lengua dentro de la boca de Ginny y la mano dentro de su blusa.

Harry no supo muy bien qué pasó por la mente de Ginny, pero se lo imaginaba, cuando el rubio metió a la chica en un bote para salvarle la vida, a pesar de que él moriría Ginny se giró hacia él con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, le giró la cara con la mano y lo besó. Fue un beso salado pero delicioso, en seguida Ginny abrió la boca y Harry no desperdició esta oportunidad para profundizar. ¡Por fin!

Harry enredó una de sus manos en el sedoso pelo de Ginny, saboreando cada sensación, la seda del cabello que se escapaba entre los dedos, el calor de su respiración el roce de su lengua, el tacto de su cuerpo ¡Merlín, ¡qué culo tenía!

Harry sintió esa ya conocida sensación de excitación y casi como una fiera se abalanzó sobre ella, con la mala suerte de que, por el contrario que en las películas, entre las butacas había un reposa brazos contra el que se golpeó una parte muy sensible…

-¡Ouch!

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…- Harry trataba de recuperar el aliento que entre el beso y el golpe había perdido.

Ginny sonreía y eso lo enfadó.

-Pobrecito mío. ¿Te has hecho daño ahí?

A Harry se le pasó pronto el enfado porque ella le sonrió de veras, sin segundas intenciones, y le dio un beso en la mejilla precioso.

Harry ahora lamentaba que la película no fuera más larga, Ginny le había cogido el brazo y se lo había pasado por encima de los hombros; mientras miraba la pantalla le acariciaba la nuca, la mandíbula o le desordenaba el pelo por atrás, lo que más le gustaba a Harry era cuando ella se giraba y hacía como que le aplastaba el pelo intentando peinarlo, o cuando se acercaba a él y le daba besos en la garganta, o cuando se acercaba a su oreja y le susurraba cosas como "que guapo eres", "que bueno estás" o la que más le gustaba a Harry "estoy loca por ti".

Los últimos minutos de la película fueron bastante tristes, Ginny escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Harry y le frotó la piel con la nariz para aliviar la tristeza.

Encendieron las luces, Ginny se levantó al ver a la gente marcharse pero Harry parecía reacio a dejar aquel paraíso, cuando regresaran a casa, les quedaría menos tiempo juntos, y definitivamente, no sería un tiempo de calidad, porque estarían en compañía de Ron y Hermione.

No habría más besos, ni más caricias, Harry sintió un escalofrío, si no volvía de su cruzada contra Voldemort, ese beso en la butaca del cine sería el último beso que le habría dado a Ginny en su vida.

-¿Vamos, Harry?

Harry se levantó cansinamente, y caminó durante todo el trayecto hasta la parada del autobús unos pasos por delante de Ginny, ella pareció captar su humor sombrío y le dejaba su espacio, el trayecto en el autobús no fue mucho mejor, Harry no dejaba de pensar que podría ser la última vez que estuvieran solos y aunque Ginny le acariciaba la rodilla o le cogía la mano intentando consolarle, nada surtió efecto.

La próxima parada, era la suya; Privet Drive.

El fin del trayecto, en todos los sentidos.

To be continued…

Habrá otro capítulo, y tengo que decir, que será para adultos, nada soez, pero lo suficientemente gráfico. Ahora tengo clases y puedo trabajar menos en los fics, por eso me cuesta y me costará mucho más subir los capítulos rápidamente.

Si os preguntáis por qué elegí Titanic y no otra, es muy sencillo, Harry nace en 1980, por lo tanto estamos en el verano de 1997, en 1997 se estrenó Titanic, aunque fue para navidades, me pareció la película más oportuna, porque supongo que casi todos la hemos visto.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada, tengo que avisar que este capítulo es bastante gráfico en cuanto al lemon. Habrá otro capítulo, así que para aquellos que no les gusta el lemon, que sepan que el siguiente solo tendrá diálogo y como mucho algunos besos pero nada erótico.

Tengo además el otro capítulo bastante avanzado, no creo que tarde mucho.

Muchas gracias!

Había sido un día soleado, pero al bajar del autobús Harry observó que el tiempo estaba siendo solidario con su estado de ánimo, pues altas nubes tapaban ahora el sol en el cielo.

Entraron en casa todavía un poco tristes, Harry cerró la puerta tras Ginny y sin poder contenerse la besó… antes de subir, antes de ver a su hermano, antes de que ella partiese, un último beso. Ginny se colgó de él mientras se besaban profundamente.

-Ejem, ejem…

Harry y Ginny se apartaron para mirar a la cara de Tía Petunia.

-Tus amigos han dicho que se iban a dar una vuelta y que volverían a las ocho más o menos.

-Gracias- Harry se quedó mirando a Tía Petunia que los miraba con una mirada extraña, especialmente a Ginny, y Harry pensó que Tía Petunia sin lugar a dudas, estaba pensando en su madre, Lily.

-Vamos, Ginny- Ginny sonrió a Tía Petunia mientras Harry la conducía escaleras arriba.

-Un momento. ¿Dónde creéis que vais?

Harry se giró hacia su tía desde el segundo escalón con cara de incredulidad, seguro que no podía ser tan ignorante.

-Vamos a mi dormitorio- Harry dijo esto en un tono férreo, para que no quedaran dudas.

-Esta es una casa decente.

Harry sonrió con una sonrisa sardónica.

-No te preocupes Tía Petunia, ni Ginny ni yo somos mayores de edad-Tía Petunia pareció que se relajaba un poco, Harry tiró de Ginny y subieron las escaleras, ya desde lo alto habló otra vez- Todavía no podemos hacer magia…

El que sus dos mejores amigos hubiesen salido a dar una vuelta era sin lugar a dudas, obra de Hermione, eso les permitiría tener una hora y media de paz en el dormitorio de Harry.

Sonrió por primera vez en la última media hora, Ginny tomó la delantera y sensualmente lo fue conduciendo hasta su cuarto a través del pasillo, iban tan inmersos en los ojos del otro que no se dieron cuenta de la mirada de incredulidad de Dudley, quien preguntó dónde iban y qué iban a hacer; la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un portazo en las narices.

Increíble. Su primo y el bombón pelirrojo se habían encerrado en el cuarto de Harry.

Ginny sonrió a Harry e intentó acercarse, pero Harry salió disparado hacia la ventana dejando a Ginny con una mirada confusa.

Harry también quería besarla, era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, pero no podía arriesgarse a que nadie los viera, se acercó a la ventana y cerró las cortinas dejando la habitación en una ligera penumbra. Sintió que Ginny se acercaba a él y le abrazaba por detrás mientras le besaba la nuca. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella? Las chicas eran diferentes, como si su cerebro trabajase de otra manera, Harry pensó, que si él estuviera en el lugar de Ginny pensaría que había cerrado la ventana para tener una intimidad que les permitiera hacer más cosas.

Harry se giró para enfrentarla, había oscuridad pero la cortina dejaba pasar la suficiente luz como para poder verla claramente.

-Estamos solos. Llevo toda la tarde soñando con esto- Harry bajó la cara y la besó en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Sólo toda la tarde? Desde que salí de la madriguera he estado esperándolo- Ginny le besó la barbilla dejándosela húmeda.

- Yo llevo esperándolo desde que nos separamos en la estación de King's cross.- Harry le buscó la garganta y le lamió la suave piel.

-Déjalo, Harry; porque siempre te ganaré. Aquel día que te acercaste a nosotros para saber como entrar al andén 9 y ¾ …-Harry seguía besándole la garganta- desde aquel día he esperado estar contigo.

Harry no esperó más, le cogió el cuello por los lados y la silenció con un beso. Sentía el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra el pecho, no estaba nervioso, ni tampoco era por la excitación, pero acaba de descubrir algo realmente alarmante; la quería.

Puede que sólo tuviera diecisiete años y puede que fuera muy joven; pero si era lo suficientemente mayor para ser El Elegido, si era lo suficientemente adulto como para dar caza al mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, si era lo suficientemente mayor como para que los otros adultos le pidieran su opinión sobre asuntos de importancia, entonces era la suficientemente mayor como estar enamorado de verdad. Y lo estaba.

Como si ellos fueran el metal y la cama el imán, se fueron acercando, sin despegarse, hasta allí. Cuando las piernas de Ginny tocaron el colchón Harry empujó un poco más y se quedaron los dos tendidos sobre la cama; Harry encima de Ginny.

Empezaron a besarse lentamente, como saboreando el momento. Harry se sentía pletórico, era como volver a estar en Hogwarts, solo que más cómodos, porque allí siempre que estaban así, tenían que andar escondiéndose de miradas indiscretas. Ginny bajó sus manos por la espalda de Harry y le apretó el trasero como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, Harry soltó un gruñido, ¡Merlín! Cómo había echado de menos esto…bajo la boca por la carne suave del cuello de Ginny mientras ella movía rápidamente las manos por su cuerpo, como si quisiera tocar demasiadas cosas a la vez, Harry a su vez, le acariciaba los brazos, la cintura o la cadera, y a Harry ya no le gustó el vestido, quería acariciarle el vientre, y también los senos(pensó que tocarlos por encima de la ropa no era tan agradable) , pero el vestido era de una sola pieza, y aunque la idea de quitarle toda la prenda era sumamente tentadora, Harry se sintió de repente muy nervioso. Desistió de tocar algo de carne y se contentó con saber que debajo de toda aquella tela, estaba lo que él deseaba. Ginny no tenía ese problema, le había levantado con facilidad la camiseta y ahora le tocaba libremente el torso y la espalda.

-Mmmm, Harry- Harry sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso, tocarla era maravilloso, pero que ella admitiera que le gustaba que él la tocase era matador. Harry le puso la mano sobre la rodilla y empezó a subir por su pierna lentamente deleitándose en la suave piel, Harry le apretó los muslos y las nalgas fuertemente mientras hundía su pantalón más profundamente entre las piernas de Ginny, pero la tela de los pantalones y de la ropa interior de Ginny no querían colaborar en el intento de Harry de que su región inferior encontrara la región inferior de Ginny.

Como si un rayo lo golpease Harry se dio cuenta de repente de lo que estaba pasando e intentó levantarse, pero las manos de Ginny en su espalda no le dejaron.

-¿Dónde vas?

-No sé si esto está bien, Ginny.

-Sólo estamos besándonos. Lo hemos hecho otras veces.

Harry se quedó mirándola un segundo- Es mucho más. No quiero…- No quería ponerla en peligro, si alguien se enterara de lo que sentía por ella, lo habían dejado, él la había dejado por su bien, esto no podía… no debía pasar…

-¿No quieres hacer el amor conmigo, Harry?

Ya no hubo manos que lo detuvieran, Harry se levantó de golpe llevándose el cuerpo de Ginny con él, dejándola sentada; Harry se apartó rápidamente de la cama alejándose hacia el otro lado de la habitación como si Ginny tuviera la peste.

-¿¡Por qué?

-¿Por qué que, Harry?

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?

-¿Hacer el qué? No entiendo nada… ¿Qué te pasa ahora?-Harry no parecía ni nervioso ni excitado, sólo enfadado. Ginny no sabía que había hecho mal.

Harry se giró para mirarla, tenía lo labios hinchados y el pelo alborotado…

-Siempre haces eso. Hablas de cosas importantes como si no tuvieran importancia.

-No… Harry… yo…

-No ¿Qué? ¿No es verdad? Siempre que hemos hecho algo nuevo has actuado como si fuera normal para ti, hablas como si las cosas que pasan entre nosotros no tuvieran importancia.

-Eso no es verdad, claro que es importante.

-¡Ah! ¿Sí? Pues no lo parece. ¿Te parece normal hacerme esa pregunta?

-No sabía que ibas a ponerte así. Pensé que era lo que querías…

-¡Y lo quiero! Pero parece como si fuera algo normal para ti

- Es que es algo normal Harry.

Ginny se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Harry, le abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Estuvo unos segundos así, abrazada a él, como si pretendiera quedarse aferrada así a él para siempre. Por fin levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry.

-Mírame Harry. –el la miró con un gesto como si en realidad no quisiera hacerlo-Es normal. Es normal porque nos gustamos. Es normal porque a pesar de que tengamos que estar separados en realidad lo que queremos es esto- paró un segundo y le besó en los labios.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Harry lo tenía muy claro- Te quiero a ti.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué tiene de malo esto, Harry?

-Lo malo es que no puedo tenerte todo el tiempo, lo malo es que dentro de un par de horas te marcharás, lo malo es que si Voldemort se enterase de…

-Pero ahora estoy aquí. Eso es lo que importa.

Harry vio como Ginny tragaba saliva, y sonriendo nerviosa se llevó las manos a la espalda y con un escorzo se bajó la cremallera del vestido, que ahora quedaba muy suelto sobre sus hombros y dispuesto a caer en cualquier momento al suelo, Ginny se bajó primero un tirante, y luego el otro; Harry seguía el movimiento de sus manos con una avidez digna de un águila acechando a su presa… el vestido no cayó al suelo como Harry había pensado, se quedó arrugado en la cadera de Ginny; con un movimiento de caderas Ginny fue bajándose el vestido hasta que pudo caer libremente a sus pies.

Harry respiraba agitadamente, Ginny tenía la piel pálida y brillante y por alguna razón, no tenía tantas pecas como Harry había imaginado, la ropa interior blanca, contrastaba con la piel rosa de manera hipnótica. Ginny rió nerviosamente y se frotó la nuca mientras se tapaba los pechos con un brazo y las bragas con otro.

-No te cubras- Harry se acercó a ella mientras se quitaba la camiseta- Eres preciosa

Harry rodeó su cintura con las manos maravillándose del contacto con la carne, y la besó, al principio fue un beso lánguido, pero cuando la carne del pecho de Harry hizo contacto con la piel suave del pecho de Ginny, Harry no lo soportó más, rugió como un animal y la fue conduciendo hacia la cama donde cayó encima de ella. Harry no sentía vergüenza, y sin ella le quitó el sujetador a Ginny, le pasó las manos por ambos senos y luego los besó. Ginny había bajado la mano hasta su pantalón, se lo había desabrochado y ya estaba hurgando en sus profundidades; Harry bajó una mano nerviosa por el vientre de Ginny y la introdujo dentro de sus bragas, él nunca la había tocado _ahí _y ni siquiera sabía muy bien como era esa parte de las chicas, Harry pensó que su cerebro registraba demasiadas sensaciones a la vez, los besos de Ginny, su mano dentro de los pantalones acariciándolo maravillosamente, y las yemas de sus dedos, los de Harry, que primero habían tocado la sedosa tela blanca de la ropa interior de Ginny, la suave piel del vientre, la rugosidad del vello y por fin, la suavidad más caliente y deliciosa que Harry hubiese sentido jamás. Ginny se arqueó debajo de él y soltó un gemidito y Harry supo que ella estaba sintiendo las mismas sensaciones maravillosas que él.

Harry siguió tocándola un rato más, a pesar de que ella hacia unos minutos que había parado de tocarlo a él (supuso que Ginny sabía que de seguir tocándolo él no llegaría hasta el final, y esa vez, querían llegar hasta ese punto) Ginny respiraba muy fuerte contra su cuello o contra su boca y en un momento determinado, juntó las rodillas y no dejó que la mano de Harry siguiera acariciándola. Harry notó como Ginny intentaba, sin éxito, quitarle el pantalón; se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y se levantó de la cama, mientras Harry se quitaba el pantalón y la ropa interior miraba a Ginny medio desnuda echada sobre su cama de Privet Drive. Era como un sueño. Y volvió a sentirse inseguro.

Esto era demasiado.

Ginny se levantó de la cama, se colocó en frente y obligó a las manos de Harry a que quitaran la última prenda que quedaba sobre su cuerpo, se echaron sobre la cama, Harry encima de Ginny. Harry intentaba sin éxito entrar dentro de ella y tras unos minutos de intentarlo sin conseguirlo empezó a sentirse realmente mal; Ginny dejaba que él lo intentase mientras lo veía sudar no de excitación sino de impaciencia y desesperación.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera detenerlo, Harry se había separado de ella sentándose en la cama intentado recuperar la respiración. Ginny se sentó cubriéndose los pechos con la sábana mientras apoyaba una mano en la espalda sudorosa y tensa de Harry.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?

-Lo siento. No… No he podido…-Harry se frotó la cara con las manos, intentando aclarar su mirad, se sentía humillado, no había podido… se acordó de la película y del rubio, y de lo fácil que había sido para ellos, incluso sin estar en una cama. ¿Qué pensaría Ginny de él? Ella ya había demostrado que estaba preparada para hacer el amor con un chico, ¿y si cuando él se fuera en busca de los horcruxes ella encontraba a otro? Otro que sí supiera.

-No pasa nada. Tranquilo.

-Lo… lo siento de verdad.

-Chssst, relájate, estás muy tenso- Ginny empezó a masajearle los hombros con delicadeza.

-Lo siento, Ginny.

-No vuelvas a decir que lo sientes. Y tranquilízate.

Harry miró a Ginny a los ojos sin saber muy bien que iba a encontrar en ellos, cuando la miró ella sonreía.

-No tenemos que hacerlo si no estás preparado. Esto no es una obligación Harry, no quiero obligarte… cuando tú lo desees…

-Yo quiero. Quiero, Ginny. Pero no puedo.

-Sí, sí puedes.

-Ya has visto que no.

-Lo que he visto es inexperiencia Harry. ¿De verdad pretendías que todo fuera maravillosamente la primera vez?-Ginny le hablaba con una voz comprensiva, cuando de repente abrió los ojos muchísimo- ¡No!

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par mientras Ginny lo miraba con media sonrisa.

-¿No pretenderías que fuera como en esa película que hemos visto?

Harry se puso muy rojo y aguantó la respiración como solía hacer delante de Ginny cuando ella le pillaba pensando algo que no debía.

-Bueno, ¿y qué si quería que fuera así? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Ginny rió alegremente y Harry sintió que la tensión había desaparecido definitivamente de sus hombros.

Con un movimiento ágil Ginny se sentó sobre su regazo, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado haciendo bailar el pelo y con las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Eres un romántico empedernido.

Harry sonrió por primera vez en largo rato y Ginny lo besó en los labios.

-¿Todavía quieres hacerlo?

Ginny le sonrió abiertamente y afirmó con su cabecita.

-Nadie va a examinarte, Harry. Será como sea, y será fantástico porque será nuestra primera vez.

-¿Y si te hago daño?

-No me lo harás.

-Pero, ¿y si te lo hago?

-Pues entonces tendremos que hacerlo muchas veces más hasta que me compenses el dolor de esta vez. -Harry sonrió- Con las manos has estado muy hábil. Ha sido maravilloso.

-Supongo que solo tengo que aprender. ¿No?

-Yo tampoco sé nada sobre esto Harry. Sé que quiero aprender contigo.

Harry hizo un movimiento y volvieron a echarse sobre la cama, un poco más alegres y menos tensos. Volvieron a besarse y a toquetearse tranquilamente, esa lección, al fin y al cabo, la tenían bien aprendida. Cuando Harry intentó de nuevo entrar dentro de ella, Ginny lo detuvo con las manos.

-Así no.

-¿Cómo dices?-Harry estaba sorprendido.

-¿Es que no lees?-Harry la miró de reojo con suspicacia, esa frase era demasiado característica de Hermione- Ayúdate con la mano- le susurró.

Harry hizo lo que Ginny le había dicho, con un poco de torpeza y algo de nervios normales para la ocasión, consiguieron que aquello, funcionara.

To be continued….

_Bueno, no quería hacer un lemon, pero al final el fic ha tenido que derivar en esto, y es que realmente, si me pongo a ser realista y me pongo en la piel de un personaje, eso es lo que pasaría en realidad en cualquier relación de pareja._


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Esta mañana no habría podido imaginar, al levantarse, que el día iba a resultar así de maravilloso. Ginny llevaba unos minutos dormida, tantos como Harry llevaba observándola con expresión ensimismada.

No le había hecho daño, Harry estaba seguro de eso. Aunque también estaba seguro que Ginny tampoco había disfrutado mucho durante su minuto y medio de gloria, pensó con amargura. Ella le había dicho que estaba bien, que era normal, y que las siguientes veces serían mejor para ella y más largas para él; pero Harry volvía a sentir el gusanillo de la inseguridad dentro de su estómago.

Ginny se estiró junto a él.

-Tengo hambre.

-Hay pastel de tu madre. Nos lo envió ayer por la noche.

Ginny abrió los ojos, se desperezó y se apoyó sobre un codo mientras sonreía perezosamente, y a Harry le dio un vuelvo el corazón, si fuera más hermosa conseguiría que a él se le parara el corazón, en ese momento Harry decidió que su futuro debía ser así, eso era lo que quería. Quería levantarse cada día con Ginny a su lado, que fuera lo último que sus ojos vieran al dormirse y lo primero al despertar. Ginny se inclinó y le besó en el pecho.

Harry vio como Ginny se levantaba y se acercaba al escritorio a por el agua, completamente desnuda con absoluta comodidad, y él, también se sentía cómodo; mientras Ginny caminaba se dio cuenta que, justo donde acababa la espalda y empezaba el trasero, ella tenía dos hoyuelos preciosos y se preguntó cuántas cosas maravillosas más guardaba Ginny y si él tendría la oportunidad de descubrirlas.

-¿Qué ocurre, ¿qué estás pensando, Harry?

-Nada. Estaba pensando en las próximas veces.

-¡Oh!

-Y en si habrá una próxima vez…

Ginny se acercó a él y se tumbó boca abajo junto a Harry.

-Aún falta más de una hora para que Ron y Hermione vuelvan. Tenemos tiempo para hacerlo de nuevo si te apetece.

Harry se quedó en silencio mirando absorto por un hueco minúsculo que había entre la cortina y la ventana y por donde entraba un débil rayo de luz. Ella volvería más tarde a la madriguera, y él guardaría el recuerdo de lo sucedido como un tesoro, como todo el tiempo que había pasado con Ginny como su novio.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No estarás pensando otra vez que ha estado mal?

-No. Pero me habría gustado que fuera de otra manera.

-Otra vez siendo un romántico…Ha sido perfecto Harry, de verdad.

-No estoy hablando de eso.

-Entonces, ¿de qué?- Ginny cambió de posición y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry pasando una pierna por encima de las de él.

-Siento como si…no se… parece forzado.

Ginny bajó un poco la cabeza y se alejó ligeramente de él, y Harry entendió que ella estaba malinterpretando sus palabras. Harry la rodeó con los brazos justo a tiempo, antes de que ella escapara.

-Te he dicho que si no querías hacerlo no tenías por qué. No quería obligarte- Ginny sonaba realmente apenada.

-Tú no me has obligado Ginny. Pero sí, ha sido obligado.

No, no pienses mal. Lo que quiero decir es que, tengo la sensación de que nos hemos saltado muchos pasos. Otras parejas, tienen la oportunidad de tomarse las cosas con más calma. Pero no hay calma en mi vida. Y no hay calma en lo nuestro- Harry miró a Ginny quien ahora parecía entender.

-Puede. Sin Voldemort todo habría sido distinto. Y quizás, no habría sido mejor, Harry.

Sin él, tú no habrías pasado los veranos en mi casa, y no te habrías fijado en mí.

Aunque tendrías a tus padres.

-Echo de menos a mis padres, o eso creo, quizás solo echo de menos el amor de la familia que nunca tuve. Pero sí sé que no te cambiaría por nada, Ginny. Por nada.

Ginny se levantó un poco y le besó en los labios se quedaron un rato en silencio, como asimilando las palabras que Harry acaba de decir.

Harry sacó el brazo de debajo del cuerpo de Ginny, se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia los paquetes donde guardaban la comida.

Harry sacó dos trozos de tarta de una caja, le acercó uno a Ginny y le asestó un buen mordisco a su pedazo.

-Está deliciosa.

-Tu madre es una diosa en la cocina, Ginny.

-¡Oh! ¿Y yo no soy una diosa en nada?- Dijo Ginny fingiendo estar ofendida y celosa.

Harry rió y casi se atraganta.

-Tú eres una diosa del quidicht, una diosa en la intimidad- Harry le guiñó un ojo y ella levantó una ceja mientras sonreía- y la diosa de mi corazón…-Ginny le sonrió con ternura.

-Yo también te quiero.- Harry se quedó parado sin saber qué decir, ella también lo quería a él- supongo que tendré que trabajar un poco más- Ginny se montó encima de Harry quien la miraba de en hito en hito, todavía sorprendido por su declaración- por ahora soy la diosa de tu corazón y la de otra parte de tu cuerpo-Harry tragó saliva, iban a hacerlo otra vez, estaba seguro y preparado. Pero Ginny pasó la otra pierna hacia un lado y quedó fuera del regazo de Harry quien se quedó sin palabras… ¿Dónde iba ahora?

Ginny se acercó de nuevo al agua y volvió a beber, Harry también tenía sed, habían sudado mucho antes, pero ahora mismo estaba pensando en cosas más importantes y apremiantes y que no tenían nada que ver con el agua y sí con el hecho de que él estaba desnudo en la cama, y Ginny estaba desnuda, pero lejos de él y fuera de la cama. Intolerable.

-En cuanto llegue a la madriguera me pondré a ello, aprenderé todo de mi madre, y así seré también la diosa de tu estómago. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que deberías volver a la cama.

Ginny le sonrió y volvió a llenar su vaso de agua, esta vez, se lo acercó a Harry. Harry se bebió el agua con ansia y varias gotas le cayeron por la barbilla. Cuando Ginny se disponía a volver al escritorio a dejar el vaso, Harry la sujetó por la muñeca.

-Te quiero.

-Lo sé.

-Quería decírtelo.

-Me basta con que lo sientas. Prefiero que no me lo digas pero estar segura de que es así.

Ginny volvió a sonreírle, Harry le soltó la muñeca y suspiró viendo como ella se alejaba para dejar el vaso de cristal.

Ginny se quedó parada a los pies de la cama, y en un movimiento brusco echó las sábanas por los aires y se metió por los pies de la cama subiendo hasta el cabezal mientras le hacía cosquillas a Harry que reía como un poseso.

Volvieron a hacer el amor, esta vez hubo más risas y menos nervios, aunque para horror de Harry él volvió a precipitarse, aunque Ginny lo felicitó seriamente porque esta vez, había durado tres minutos por lo menos. Harry se moría de la vergüenza y Ginny de la risa; los dos tumbados uno en frente del otro.

-Te has puesto rojo como un tomate.

-No me lo recuerdes- Harry hablaba con un dejo de fingida ofensa.

-Míralo por el lado bueno. Si sigues esta progresión, la próxima vez, ya serán seis minutos, y en un par de veces más podrás durar al menos quince minutos.

-Eso si hay una próxima vez.

-¿Tan mala soy?

-No, tú eres estupenda-Ginny sonrió y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-La verdad es que ya no falta mucho para que vuelvan mi hermano y Hermione.

-No. Ya no falta nada.-Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y trató de que Harry no volviera a caer en otro de sus achaques de mal humor.

-Puedo venir otro día. No te preocupes por eso.

Harry la miró con gesto serio.

-No quiero que vengas- Harry se levantó y se quedó sentado en la cama mientras Ginny lo miraba con los codos apoyados en la almohada-Dije que tenía que hacer cosas solo, y aún están por hacer. Entiéndeme, quiero, pero no puedo verte; quiero estar contigo, pero no puedo.

-Creí que ya habíamos superado la fase del héroe-Harry se giró de golpe hacia ella hablándole con voz dura.

-Esto no se trata de hacerse el héroe. Es sentido común.

-No tiene sentido estar separados, Malfoy y Snape sabían lo nuestro. Eres tú el que me aparta.

-Claro que te aparto, ¿Crees que a mí no me duele? ¿Crees que para mí es fácil?

-No he dicho eso. Pero no quiero que me dejes a un lado.

-¡¿A UN LADO! ¡PERO SI ERES EL CENTRO DE TODO!-Él no solía chillarle. Harry miró a Ginny, por primera vez no se la veía risueña, permanecía inmóvil e imperturbable.

-Perdona, perdóname Ginny.

Lo que ha pasado hoy… hace lo nuestro todavía más fuerte. No puedo permitir que Voldemort se entere, si se entera te matará. Y si tú mueres todo por lo que yo lucho morirá contigo.

-No eres el héroe de la película ni yo la doncella desvalida. No me trates como si lo fuera.

Harry se medio rió.

-No tienes nada de desvalida, y ahora tampoco nada de doncella. Te quiero. Y necesito saber que estás a salvo. Déjame mantenerte a salvo, Ginny.

Harry oyó que Ginny suspiraba, se incorporaba y le besaba en la espalda.

-Está bien. Yo permaneceré a salvo, si tú me prometes que no te harás el héroe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que eres como yo, y a menudo confundes la valentía con la temeridad. Prométeme que le harás caso a Hermione cuando algo no le parezca una buena idea en la misión que quiera que vayáis a hacer.

-Lo mismo digo. Le harás caso a tu madre en todo. Y no es una pregunta-Harry se giró hacia ella, la abrazó con toda el alma y le besó las mejillas- No puedo creer que quizás esta sea la última vez que estemos juntos.

-No digas eso.

-Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida Ginny. Gracias.

-No seas tonto. No ha sido un regalo, lo he hecho porque te quiero.

-Me alegro de haber sido el primero. Me gustaría mucho poder ser el único.

-Aunque no seamos novios. ¿Sabes que te esperaré, verdad? Hasta que acabes tu misión.

-Podría durar años- Ginny le giró la cara y lo besó en un párpado.

-He esperado desde los diez años hasta ahora, puedo aguantar un poco más.

-Quizás no sobreviva- Harry vio como por primera vez a Ginny se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo muriera?-Harry movió la cabeza de lado a lado como indicando que sucumbiría a la desesperación- Entonces no me hagas eso a mí. No me obligues a pasar por eso. Haz lo que sea, me da igual, pero vuelve con vida.

-No puedo prometerte eso Ginny.

-Pero yo sí puedo jurarte algo a ti, Potter. Te juro por mi vida y por la de mi familia que si no vuelves, me pasaré al lado de Voldemort y me casaré con Malfoy- Harry sintió ganas de reír, tuvo el impulso de decirle que era demasiado joven como para hacer esa clase de juramentos estúpidos, pero cuando la miró a los ojos vio que ella hablaba en serio.

-Tú no harías eso.

-¡Oh! Sí lo haría. Le besaré, haré el amor con él y supongo que algún día tendré hijos.

-Tú no harás eso.

-No, no lo haré si vuelves.

Hedwig empezó a picar en el cristal de la ventana del dormitorio de Harry pidiendo que la abrieran.

Harry miró un segundo a Ginny, como prometiéndole hacer lo que pudiera, y ella agachó la cabeza; con esa promesa le bastaba.

Harry fue hasta su baúl, sacó un par de calzoncillos, se los puso y dejó entrar a Hedwig que inmediatamente se fue hasta Ginny y empezó a frotarse contra su cuello en un gesto de cariño.

-¿Crees que a tu tía le importaría que usara su baño? Necesito lavarme un poco.

Harry negó con la cabeza, volvió a agacharse para buscar algo en su baúl y sacó una toalla que le entregó a Ginny.

-Es la puerta de enfrente. Cierra la puerta, no quiero que mi primo te vea.

Ginny se lió la toalla al cuerpo y se levantó, cuando pasaba por el lado de Harry le puso una mano en el pecho y le cogió una mano para besársela.

Harry se quedó un rato sentado en la cama pensando con la cabeza entre las manos. Oía el agua correr desde el baño, ni siquiera la idea de Ginny en su ducha le animaba ya, sólo podía pensar que el sueño había acabado, ella se iría, y la próxima vez que se vieran, en la boda de Bill y Fleur ya todo sería distinto, tendrían que aparentar lo que no eran, dos simples conocidos unidos por una familia y por nada más, y después de eso, quizás ya no se vieran más. Ella tenía razón, si él moría, ella tendría que seguir con su vida. Al final se enamoraría de otro y le querría lo suficiente como para ser feliz sin él, sin Harry, besaría a su nuevo amor, harían el amor, formarían una familia como la que él nunca tuvo, e irían a comer los domingos a La Madriguera, la señora Weasley adoraría a sus nietos y les consentiría todo mientras Ginny sonreía a sus hijos, a su madre y a su marido mientras se frotaba una tripa hinchada otra vez por otro hijo de ese hombre…

Estaba siendo ridículo, no valía la pena torturarse así.

La puerta se abrió y entró Ginny tapada con la toalla y con las puntas del cabello húmedo pegadas a la piel, en el pasillo estaba Dudley mirando con los ojos como platos. Harry se acercó a la puerta, tiró de la muñeca de Ginny hacia dentro y con una mirada asesina le cerró por segunda vez en ese día la puerta en las narices a su primo.

-No quiero irme dejándote enfadado.

-No estoy enfadado. Estoy celoso.

-¿De tu primo Dudley?- Ginny dijo esto con un tono de incredulidad.

-Estoy celoso de todo el mundo. Siento celos de tus hermanos que te tienen todo el día, siento celos de los que podrán estar cerca de ti estos días, estoy celoso de los hom… de las personas que aún no has conocido y conocerás.

-No me casaré con Malfoy. Nunca lo haría.

Harry sonrió. Le apartó el pelo de la cara a Ginny y la besó en la comisura de los labios.

-Ya lo sé.

Y necesito la toalla.

Ginny se quitó la toalla y se la dio a Harry quien le echó un último vistazo a Ginny todo lo disimuladamente que pudo, se dirigió a la puerta y Ginny se escondió tras de ella por si el primo de Harry seguía al acecho.

-Ciérrate la puerta.

-Tranquilo. No dejaré que nadie me vea.

Harry salió cinco minutos después de la ducha, un poco más animado, no sabía bien por qué, pero tenía un buen presentimiento y de repente se sentía más esperanzado, quizás el hecho de que ella le dijera que no iba a casarse con Malfoy y verla desnuda otra vez había terminado de animarlo.

-Harry…

-No, Ginny. No quiero seguir hablando de esto-Ginny se acercó a él, le quitó la toalla y empezó a secarlo ella misma, frotando aquí y allá mientras Harry la observaba embobado. Permanecieron en silencio mientras Harry se vestía, lanzándose miradas de deseo de vez en cuando.

Harry se sentó en el borde la cama.

-No puedo decirte mucho, porque prometí a Dumbledore que no lo contaría. Pero lo que dice El Profeta es cierto, soy El Elegido.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?-Ginny lo miraba con las manos juntas apoyadas en el regazo.

-Quiero decir que soy yo, o no es nadie Ginny. Sólo yo puedo matar a Voldemort.

-Eso ya lo sabía.

-Uno de los dos, tiene que morir a manos del otro-Harry paró para dejar que Ginny asimilara estas palabras- al final seré víctima o asesino. Es mi destino.

-No existe el destino-Harry la miró directamente-No somos lo que las profecías hacen de nosotros.

-Cierto, yo podría elegir no luchar, pero eso no evitará que Voldemort siga persiguiéndome a mí y a los que quiero. Por eso debo acabar con él.

-Es un consuelo.

-¿El qué?

-Si mueres, a los míos tampoco les quedará mucho, porque Voldemort se hará con el control de la Comunidad Mágica, y quizás él no, pero sus mortífagos no dudarán en librarse de los traidores. Así que si mueres, yo no tardaré mucho en seguirte. Es un consuelo.

-En ese caso tendré que volver.

-Supongo que sí-se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, intentado asimilar las palabras que el otro había dicho.

-¿Me…?

-Claro que te esperaré.

Harry oyó la puerta abrirse, Ron y Hermione habían vuelto, se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas para que no pensaran mal. Después se colocó junto a Ginny, listo para recibirlos, listo para despertar de un sueño, listo para volver a la vida norma, o al menos, a lo que era normal en su vida..

-Una última cosa, en la boda de Bill y Fleur…

-Me comportaré sólo como una amiga, te lo prometo-Ginny lo interrumpió y Harry siguió como sino la hubiese oído.

-Resérvame un baile.

Hermione abrió la puerta, iba riendo por algo que Ron había dicho, los miró a los dos y les sonrió, pero su sonrisa se apagó, y Harry entendió por qué. Todo sucedió en una milésima de segundo, Hermione sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo, cuando Ron entró, la cama estaba totalmente hecha.

-¿Qué os pasa? Estáis pálidos los tres- Harry, Ginny y Hermione estaban pálidos, Harry notaba un sudor frío en la parte inferior de la espalda… si Ron hubiese entrado antes que Hermione lo habría sabido todo al ver la cama deshecha, y Harry estaba seguro que eso, habría sido algo que Ron no le habría perdonado en la vida.

-Es… estamos tristes porque Ginny se irá enseguida. ¿Cómo piensas irte Ginny?

-Me… me iré en el autobús noctámbulo. Iré al callejón Diagon y allí desde la tienda de Fred y George con polvos flu hasta casa.

-¿Es segura la red flu?-Ginny sonrió a Harry.

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué habéis hecho durante toda la tarde?-Harry y Ginny se miraron, a veces Ron era muy inocente.

-Hemos dejado las cosas claras, ¿verdad, Harry?-Harry le sonrió, no estaban mintiendo.

-Muy claras.

Una hora más tarde acompañaron a Ginny a la calle donde levantó su varita; el autobús noctámbulo tardó unos segundos en aparecer. Harry observó, que no era Stan quien se hacía cargo de los billetes, sino un mago delgado y con bigote de aspecto paupérrimo.

-Cuidaros mucho.

-Claro.

-Los unos a los otros, ¿eh?

Ginny los abrazó a todos, con Harry tardó un poco más, y con Hermione… Harry observó que se decían algo al oído.

-Cuida de Harry, Ron.

-Tranquila. Dales recuerdos a todos, y besos a mamá.

Ginny subió al autobús y se despidió de ellos por la ventanilla. En un segundo el autobús salió a todo gas y Harry se quedó allí, mirando el punto donde había estado Ginny antes, más triste y solo que nunca. Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda y le cogió por los hombros mientras Hermione le cogía del brazo, entre los dos lo arrastraron dentro de la casa.

Una vez arriba, Ron se separó de ellos y entró en el cuarto de baño.

-Supongo que no habrás siquiera puesto medios.-Harry se quedó mirando a Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ni siquiera has pensando que podrías haber dejado embarazada a Ginny, ¿verdad?

Harry volvió a sentir un sudor frío, ahora por todo el cuerpo, ni siquiera se había parado a pensarlo, cayó sentado sobre la cama, las manos sudándole y las pupilas yendo de un lado para el otro. Y si era así, pronto tendrían dieciséis y diecisiete años, eran muy jóvenes, y si Ginny se quedaba embarazada… tarde o temprano se sabría, y gracias a Snape y a Malfoy Voldemort sabría que el bebé sería suyo, iría a por ella. ¿Y los Weasley? Lo tomarían como una traición, probablemente Ron dejaría de hablarle para siempre, Bill le mordería y le desgarraría la cara, Charlie le envenenaría con el veneno de algún dragón raro, y los gemelos… no quería ni pensarlo; la señora Weasley, ella era como una madre, y ahora él la traicionaba poniendo en peligro a su hija…

-Vale. Ya está bien Harry. Ya has sufrido bastante por tu imprudencia. Ginny sí los ha puesto.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Desde que sale contigo se toma una poción, por si pasaba. No te preocupes. No puede estar embarazada.

Harry se sintió más tranquilo, pero no dejó de notar que Hermione le miraba de mala manera, seguramente Hermione sabía que Ginny había deseado eso desde hace mucho, y por la cara de su amiga no le parecía buena idea. De todas formas, prefería el sermón de Hermione a la ira de Ron.

-Podéis hacer lo que queráis. Pero ten más cuidado. Porque si Ron se enterase, no solo se enfadaría contigo, sino también conmigo por encubriros, y para mí Ron es lo más importante.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, Hermione se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el baño a esperar que saliera Ron.

Había merecido la pena. No importaba lo que sucediera de ahora en adelante, ese recuerdo nadie se lo iba a quitar, ni todo el poder de Voldemort podría borrar el hecho de que Ginny y él, habían hecho el amor aquella tarde, y lo más importante, habían dejado sus sentimientos claros.

FIN!

Prometí un capítulo de diálogo, y así ha sido. Y sin escenas fuertes.


End file.
